evanwynfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobility
Nobility of Evanwyn The titles of nobility in the ''human ''kingdoms of Evanwyn are uniform throughout the island. The ranking system was inherited from the unified kingdom that once ruled the whole island, though most of the titles have changed hands between houses since the Fracture. All titles of the higher nobility (from ''Lord ''up) can be accumulated, though if the territory in question is geographically linked the lesser titles are usually not used. Example: The Duke of Nasaw in Azgorh is also Baron of Ideiol and Lord of Balentorel, Glessin, and Etont, but because Ideiol etc. are within Nasaw, he only uses this title except in particularly formal circumstances. Baronets The lowest form of nobility, this title belongs to the landed gentry. Most higher ranks of nobility do not associate with baronets outside of family relations. Not all baronets have noble blood in them. Some of them are successful burghers or even warriors or retainers. Knights Though all nobility is based on the principle of landholding, knighthood is never inherited like the other titles, but can only be granted by dubbing. Additionally, though it can serve as a title on its own and is greater than that of baronet, any landholding man or woman, no matter their rank, can be dubbed a knight. It is also different to the other titles as it has an explicit military obligation: knights are expected to fight as long as they are able-bodied, and pay a fee when indisposed. All knights are required to own a sword, lance, armour, a horse, and spurs, they and can be stripped of their knighthood should they answer their lord's summons for war without these. Indeed, some warriors who own little more than a hut have been dubbed knights when they prove their valour or the need of the kingdom proved particularly great. Knights even benefit in the laws of war, for a knight can kill any man he captures who is not also a knight, though this law is used exceedingly rarely against other nobles. Lords and Ladies Lords are the most common form of higher nobility, and can be expected to have a single castle or village under their control. They also typically have command of three or four knights, and are responsible for the immediate defense of their locality in times of war, though like all nobles their forces can be summoned by their liege. Barons and Baronesses Barons are little different than lords, save that they have at least two valuable locations, and keep more knights as vassals (between 8 and 10). They are refered to as Baron, Baroness, and can be spoken to as a Lord would. Counts and Contessas Counts are the first order that can serve as liege to other higher nobility, and have three to five lords or barons as vassals. They typically control the more serious strongpoints and valuable lands. The common wisdom on this is that Counts are ambitious enough to do their jobs well in hopes of being noticed, but not so ambitious that they will betray their overlords. Dukes and Duchesses As the second-highest-ranking nobles in the kingdoms, Dukes are frequently given obligations beyond their control of land, and often serve as important royal officers and advisors, including the Admiral of the Fleet, the Seneschal, the Chief Diplomat, and others. Dukes typically have four to six counts under their control. Kings and Queens The most powerful authorities in the land. Though their nobles may rebel against them, they nominally hold ultimate authority on all decisions.